


Shut up and toss to me, King

by karasunotsubasa



Series: KageHina Week May 2014 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Nostalgia, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The high school days were long over, but at times Hinata couldn’t stop the memories from flooding his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and toss to me, King

**Author's Note:**

> KageHina Week May 2014: Day 2  
> prompt: ‘Natsukashii (懐かしい) (adj. euphorically nostalgic; triggered by experiencing something for the first time in years)’

The high school days were long over, but at times Hinata couldn’t stop the memories from flooding his mind. His teammates, the struggle to win, the taste of crushing defeat, the sweet sound of applause at nationals. Everything was just a memory now, but even though some parts were blurry and others completely disappeared, there were things he could never forget. The sensation of spiking a ball, the vibration in his palm, the sharp pain, the feeling of joy when it hit right where he intended. Those things left prints on his mind till this day. And he was sure they will never leave.

‘Coach.’ He looked to the side. ‘They’re here.’

He nodded in acknowledgement. For four years now he was working as a coach of Karasuno’s volleyball team. In high school they managed to restore its reputation and now it was one of the top four schools in the region. Since then, they didn’t have to beg for practice matches anymore, because a practice match with Karasuno was a privilege. As was a match with Aobajousai, which was still one of the best in the prefecture.  That was hardly a surprise to anyone, but their new coach definitely was for Hinata.

‘Kageyama?!’ he couldn’t help the undignified scream that came out of his mouth as the other entered the gym after his students.

‘Why are you yelling, idiot?’ Kageyama looked away from him with a grimace. But Hinata could see how for a second those midnight blue eyes lightened in amusement.

‘Haven’t seen you in a while, how long have you been coaching?’ he asked instead, glancing over at Aobajousai’s players.

‘Just a couple of months,’ Kageyama’s voice was filled with pride, which automatically made Hinata want to beat them. Not that he held any grudges against his former teammate, but if he thought he could just march in here and win against _his team_ , he was going to learn how wrong he was on his own skin.

‘Well then,’ Hinata smiled. ‘Let’s have a good match.’

They shook hands, as was expected of them, but there was no sugar-coating in their eyes. They glared at each other, neither one willing to back down. When he returned to his team, which was waiting for any helpful pointers, the only thing he could say was:

‘Kick their asses, guys.’

And they played. During the match Hinata’s mind stubbornly kept going back to the past, to those times when he stood on the court, hand in hand with Kageyama, who was now his opponent. It didn’t help that many of his players gazed at the other with awe and admiration. Okay, he had to admit that Kageyama was amazing, he witnessed his abilities with his own eyes, and sometimes even on his own skin. But as Suga-senpai once said in high school, ‘If he was the strongest enemy, then now he is the strongest ally’, and right now Kageyama was back to being the strongest enemy. And this time Hinata would crush him.

The match was long and tiring for both teams, neither of them giving up. Only when it was starting to get dark, did they agree on a draw. With long faces the players rushed to the locker room to change, leaving the coaches alone.

‘You have a good team,’ Hinata said. ‘But I didn’t take you for the coaching type.’

‘The money is good,’ Kageyama shrugged. ‘And either way, I couldn’t do anything other than volleyball in my life.’

‘I get that feeling,’ he smiled fondly, as he took a few steps to tenderly touch the net. ‘That’s why I’m coaching too. And it’s our old team, so…’

‘Yeah,’ Kageyama walked over to him and picked a lone ball at his feet. ‘Brings back the memories.’

They stood in silence, looking at the court they spent so much time practicing in high school. The tears, the sweat, even blood was spilled on this floor. And now, years later, it was nothing more than a memory.

‘Hey, Kageyama,’ Hinata suddenly turned to the other. ‘Want to toss for me?’

‘Can you even jump anymore, idiot?’ the other snorted in doubt.

‘Wanna see?’ he grinned, shrugging the jersey off his shoulders.

Kageyama only shook his head at him, but he rolled his sleeves up and threw the ball at him. The feeling of the ball in his hands wasn’t that much different, since Hinata as a coach had to demonstrate some attacks himself. But now, with Kageyama under the net, it felt somewhat like the time stopped and he was back in high school. He tossed the ball in the air and over to Kageyama before he dashed to the net and jumped… the ball flying over his head and into a wall.

‘Did you get faster?’ he asked, looking after the ball.

‘More like you got slower, dumbass,’ came a curt reply and Hinata glared over his shoulder.

‘One more time,’ he demanded.

‘Are you sure you can make it?’ the other asked. ‘It’s been years…’

‘Shut up and toss to me, King.’

And without letting the other comment, he tossed the ball once more, this time his body moving faster, almost as fast as it did back in their days. He jumped, and when he did, he saw it again. The view from the top, the edge of the net, the empty court on the other side, the lines so clear in his eyes as if he could zoom in on them. His hand hit the ball, sending it down, fast and powerful. The nostalgic sharp pain in his palm made him grin widely.

He missed this, this sensation of landing back on his feet after spiking a toss from Kageyama. There was nothing he could liken this feeling to, it was just that longing for the past that will never come back, but which was full of happiness that overwhelmed his heart even years after. Hinata turned to his former teammate, but awed screams stopped him before he could say anything.

‘We should get back,’ Kageyama said as his team gathered around him.

‘Yeah, you should,’ he answered, a tiny ping of regret touching his heart. ‘Let’s have a match again.’

‘Yeah,’ Kageyama nodded. ‘See you soon, Hinata.’

And Hinata couldn’t help but smile, as he noticed the soft glow of joy in the other’s eyes and the slight upturn of his lips. The past was in the past, but the future… the future was ready to be written.   


End file.
